1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of solar energy utilization, and more particularly to a system that utilizes solar energy as a source of natural heat for basic home and commercial application. Moreover, the invention is particularly directed to apparatus wherein concrete block elements provide expanded surface for collection of the solar energy, mass for storage of the heat thereby generated, and passages for efficient transfer of the heat. A further aspect of the present invention resides in the capability of energy storage for cooling purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rapid depletion of natural energy sources such as oil and natural gas have recently caused great concern, and energy requirements for the future will necessitate new sources of energy to provide for our needs. One immediate source of abundant power is that of the sun.
Although solar energy has been used for quite some time as an energy source, systems for utilization of such energy have, in many instances, proved inefficient. Solar energy systems of the past and present generally consist of the following components: A collection device to concentrate solar energy in the form of heat, a medium (generally water or air) by which this heat can be transferred to a storage means, and apparatus by which the stored heat can eventually be used where and when required. Solar heating systems of this design have generally been expensive to construct because of the added cost of the several separate system components, and have generally been inefficient. Inefficiencies within these systems have primarily been caused by the collection of solar heat at relatively high temperatures, but the inadequacy of present methods of storing collected solar energy and distributing the stored energy, along with various other weak points, have also contributed to system inefficiencies.
Many of these solar energy systems utilize roofmounted collector panels which can be an expensive item in solar home construction. Additionally, these solar energy systems suffer a variety of other problems, depending upon the climate in which they are used. For example, solar energy systems utilizing freezable fluids as the heat transfer medium must be protected when operated in areas capable of experiencing temperature drops below that of the freezing point of the medium. This protection apparatus adds to the expense of the overall system, both in terms of purchase and continued maintenance.
Further, many of these solar energy systems utilize solar energy for a single, dedicated purpose: heating. They are not capable of cooling an interior space when warmer climates are experienced. Thus, in order to provide cooling capability, the building must be provided with additional equipment.